Kamiyama Works
Kamiyama Works (also known as Works Kamiyama and Kamiyama's Truck) is a store for buying weapons and gear, modifying owned weapons and gear, repairing weapons, and reloading ammo. Yakuza 3 Works Kamiyama Ryukyu is located in Public Market North. Mods Base weapon -> Modded weapon (Instructions + 1 + 2 + cost) Bats / Clubs= *Bat -> Spiked Bat (Prof. Savage II + Chunk of Wood (Ash) + Platinum Nail + ¥10,000) *Bat -> Patriarchs Bat (Majima's Order Form + Chunk of Wood (Maple) + Rainbow Alloy + ¥20,000) *Bat -> Blue Dragon Bat (Blue Bats Glory + Chunk of Wood (Sacred) + Blue Dragon Brooch + ¥50,000) |-|Polearms= *Extendable Staff -> Compact Octagon Staff (Glory of the Lotus Clan + Alloy Spring + Chunk of Wood (Ash) + ¥5,000) *Extendable Staff -> Blade Staff (Glory of the Lotus Clan + Alloy Spring + Gold-Plated Condenser + ¥5,000) *Extendable Staff -> Steel Extendable Staff (Glory of the Lotus Clan + Super Alloy Spring + Ancient Steel + ¥10,000) *Extendable Staff -> Spiked Staff (Space Ninja V: Meteor Hell + Super Alloy Spring + Platinum Nail + ¥20,000) *Extendable Staff -> Purgatory Rod (Wong Fei Sung Story + Super Alloy Spring + Lighter Oil + ¥20,000) *Extendable Staff -> White Dragon Spear (Glory of the Lotus Clan + Small Hydraulic Suspension + White Lotus Comb + ¥50,000) |-|Blades= *Army Knife -> Sonic Knife (Enema Master II + Block of Brass + Small Motor + ¥5,000) *Quality Steel Blade -> Nature Blade (Nature Blade Chronicles + Ancient Steel + Azure Gem + ¥50,000) |-|Hammers= *Collapsible Hammer -> Toy Hammer (Quiz Freaks + Large Blow-Up Doll + Super Resilent Resin + ¥20,000) *Collapsible Hammer -> Dragon Hammer (Quiz Freaks + Gravity Converter + Bloody Cloth + ¥50,000) |-|Knuckles= *Brass Knuckles -> Paper Tiger Knuckles (Enema Master II + Rage Stick + Super Resin + ¥5,000) *Brass Knuckles -> Pepper Knuckles (Yakuza Ambush + Pepper + Adhesive Bandages + ¥10,000) *Brass Knuckles -> Spiked Knuckles (Iron Fist of Legend + Block of Brass + Platinum Nail + ¥20,000) *Brass Knuckles -> Dragon Knuckles (Iron Fist of Legend + Top-Quality Charcoal + Rising Dragon Brooch + ¥50.000) |-|Tonfas= |-|Nunchaku= *Wooden Nunchaku -> Carbon Nunchaku (Volatile Dragon + Top-Quality Charcoal + Top-Quality Charcoal + ¥10,000) |-|Kali Sticks= *Chinese Broadsword -> Double Broadswords (Wong Fei Sung Story + Yang Dragon Brooch + Yin Dragon Brooch + ¥20,000) *Double Slats -> DemonTaiko Sticks (Taiko Tales + Ancient Steel + Demon Stone + ¥10,000) *Double Slats -> Spiked Taiko Sticks (Taiko Tales + Super Resin + Platinum Nail + ¥5,000) *Double Sticks -> Double Shafts (Taiko Tales + Block of Brass + Rainbow Alloy + ¥5,000) *Double Sticks -> Double Stun Sticks (High-Noon Limbo + Battery + Chunk of Wood (Ash) + ¥5,000) *Double Sticks -> Double Coils (High-Noon Limbo + Lighter Oil + Flint + ¥10,000) |-|Guns= *Expulsion S-12 -> Slime Gun (Unorthodox Weapons Guide + Cooking Oil + Balloon + ¥10,000) *9mm Automatic Pistol -> Fake Pistol (Chicken Champs Collection + Rainbow Alloy + Artificial Bouquet + ¥20,000) *9mm Automatic Pistol -> Drow-Z 55 (Yakuza Ambush + Mystery Liquid + Multipurpose Thumbtack + ¥20,000) |-|Others= *Hyper Stun Gun -> Kamiyama Police Baton (Enema Master II + Old Suspension + Battery + ¥5,000 *Modified Lighter -> Modified Stun Lighter (Unorthodox Weapons Guide + Prototype Battery + Lighter Oil + ¥5,000 |-|Gear= *Binding -> Strong Training Gear *Battle Mail -> Wake-Up Shirt *Steel Mail -> Yakuza Training Gear *Iron Breastplate -> Steel Shoulder Guards *SWAT Body Armor -> Low-Resilience Jacket *SWAT Body Armor -> Dustproof Shirt |-|Accessories= *Iron Breastplate -> Special Phonebook *Protective Amulet -> Rescue Card *Tiger Skin Belt -> Immovable Belt *Tiger Skin Belt -> Megaphone Neckband *Plastic Shin Guards -> High-Tech Shin Guards *Plastic Shin Guards -> Striker Shin Guards *Comfy Shoes -> Spiked Shoes *Comfy Shoes -> Mew Shoes *Steel Shin Guards -> Kamiyama Shin Guards *Contact Lenses -> Super Contacts *Contact Lenses -> Uber Contacts Store Yakuza 4 In this game, Kamiyama has somehow manged to manoeuvre his van onto a Kamurocho rooftop. Works Kamiyama (Gear) Mods Gear= |-|Accessories= Store Works Kamiyama (Weapons) Mods Bats/Clubs= |-|Polearms= |-|Blades= |-|Hammers= |-|Knuckles= |-|Tonfas= |-|Nunchaku= |-|Kali Sticks= |-|Guns= |-|Others= Store Yakuza 5 Crafting is slightly different in this game. Rather than needing a number of items to craft a piece of equipment each time, items are instead "invested" into the shop, which will unlock a piece of equipment that can then be produced an unlimited number of times. Produce a Weapon/Produce Protective Gear One-Handed= |-|Two-Handed= |-|Knife= |-|Sword= |-|Pole= |-|Hammer= |-|Kali Sticks= |-|Tonfa= |-|Nunchaku= |-|Knuckles= |-|Firearm= |-|Binding= |-|Mail= |-|Shirt= |-|Accessory= Store Yakuza: Dead Souls Mods Handgun= |-|Shotgun= |-|Submachine Gun= |-|Rifle= |-|Gatling Gun= |-|Anti-Materiel Rifle= |-|Grenade= |-|Partner= |-|Binding= |-|Body Armor= |-|Training Gear= |-|Accessory= Store Items= |-|Weapons= Gallery Yakuza 3 Y3workskamiyama.jpg|Kamiyama Works Ryukyu (logo) Y3kamiyamawinside1.jpg|Kamiyama Works Ryukyu (inside, 1). Y3kamiyamawinside2.jpg|Kamiyama Works Ryukyu (inside, 2). Yakuza 5 Y5kamiyamaworkstsukiminooutside.jpg|Kamiyama Works Tsukimino. Y5kamiyamaworkstsukiminooutside1.jpg|Kamiyama Works Tsukimino, Rear. Yakuza: Dead Souls Ydeadsoulskamiyamaworkstruck.jpg|Akiyama inside the Kamiyama Works truck, before investing. Ydeadsoulskamiyamahighgrade.jpg|Truck interior after the full investment level is reached. Category:Locations Category:Stores Category:Kamurocho Category:Downtown Ryukyu Category:Kineicho Category:Nagasugai Category:Sotenbori Category:Tsukimino